<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Lion by JaliceCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673837">Sea Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie'>JaliceCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carla and Polo are Parents, Child, F/M, Friendship, Pool, Teenager, Time away from School, Water, elite, friends - Freeform, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look like shitty Sea Lions boys", - Lu's mean Comment did not impress Valerio, he was too busy starting in a water fight against Guzmán. Because sometimes,  even Las Encinas Students need a little normalcy in their free Time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Rosón Caleruega/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look like shitty Sea Lions boys" - Lu's mean Comment did not impress Valerio, he was too busy starting in a water fight with Guzmán. Because sometimes even Las Encinas students need a little Normalcy.</p><p>And in the Case of Guzmán and Valerio, this normalcy was a wild water fight in Lu's Pool and nobody mind anything about it, when the two Teenagers were a little louder and let go of the pent-up energy during the stressful everyday life at Las Encinas.</p><p>"I don't think they both mind if you insult them like that", commented Ander, who was sitting near the edge of the Pool and watching the fight between Valerio and Guzmán. The two Teenagers didn't seem to mind being offended by Lu. And Ander found it amusing to see how much it bothered Lu to be ignored by her Boyfriend and her half Brother at the same Time.</p><p>"They just pretend to ignore me - or they really want to drink the water in the pool i don´t mind that, neither I´am going to call an Ambulance afterwards...", Lu replied and just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"So you don't care , that your boyfriend and half-brother are not payning any attention towards you?", asked Ander amused.<br/>"And if hm? What would you do anyway Ander? You can't swim so well and everyone knows, that you won't find tennis rackets in my House to do any impresive Sport Act. Or you just jump into the Pool and fight with them", Lu replied with a sweet smile that was as wrong as that of a Snake.</p><p><br/>"If you ask like that -", Ander pulled  off his clothes down to his underpants and jumped into the pool to join his Friends seconds later.</p><p><br/>"That's not what I mean by Ander!" - Lu moaned and yet a smile showed up onto the student's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe your boyfriend just wants to impress you, Lu? What would his prize be if he wins?"</p><p><br/>Lu's best friend Carla turned to the Student. Lu looked over from the fight in the pool, towards the Blonde. Despite the makeup, she had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in a while. No wonder when you consider that her 2 year old daughter keeps the pretty student busy at night.</p><p><br/>"I think my boyfriend knows me well enough , to know that a water fight doesn't impress me. Or when he tries to push my half-brother under the water and drown him like that  - it´s totally childish and...not funny",  Lu replied and the Boys in the Pool tried to pull each other under the water.</p><p><br/>"Imagine our boys wouldn't do workout. Then the Words Sea Lions fit perfect", Carla laughed, amused, and a grin appeared on Lu's lips. That would really fit and still be terrifying. If there was one thing Lu loved about her Boyfriend, it was his well-trained body.</p><p><br/>"I hope these poor Students, who come to Las Encinas piss off again very quickly. I mean we are an elite School. These rats have no right to be there ... and if they think they want to take some of our Fame... .than let's show them how wrong they are", said Lu with a mysterious sparkle in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Like back in Elementary School,  when Valerio, Polo, Ander and Guzmán messed with the boys who threw mud on us?", Carla remembered and Lu nodded in amusement.</p><p>Nobody should mess with her and her friends, and these new Students would quickly learn that their place is definitely not at Las Ecinas.</p><p>"Didn't Guzmán break one of the boys' arms?" - Polo came down stairs with his little 2 year old daughter in his arms and joined his girlfriend Carla Moments later on a Chair next to her left side. The little blond-haired girl with big green eyes looked slightly sleepy from her mother to the boys who were having fun in the Pool.</p><p><br/>"That was epic!", Valerio shouted, trying to push Ander underwater and hearing the comment from the Girls.<br/>"Do we know anything about the new students? Except that they are poor and come from the lower class?", Polo asked while trying to keep the toddler away, from climbing down from his lap and trying to run towards the Pool.</p><p><br/>"No - we will have to wait until Monday. Valerio will fly back to his mother on Sunday. But we will definitely keep him up to date via Skype - qué pasa Malia?" - said Lu and meant with the last part of her sentence Carla and Polo's daughter Malia. Malia only looked briefly from the Adults in the pool to Lu. The toddler pointed first to the Pool and then at herself.</p><p>"Tio Valerio Pool - Lia Pool too", said the little blonde and Polo put the girl gently but firmly back on his lap.</p><p><br/>"You are still too small and you can't swim Lia - you would go under like a Stone. But I'm sure that your Parents would like to go into the pool with you", Lu teased the Toddler and her parents, because neither Polo and Carla were wearing bathing suits and the Toddler was dressed in a dress and diaper.</p><p>"Besides, you don't like water, do you Princesa?", Polo asked the little Girl and Malia gave a tearful whine. She didn't want to go into the water either, she just wanted to be close to her uncle Valerio.</p><p><br/>"No...pool...Lia down",  Malia said and looked from the pool to Polo. The big green eyes looked pleadingly at Polo and it was clear to see that the 2 year old had only woken up a few minutes ago and did not yet know what exactly she wanted herself.</p><p><br/>"You heard to the child Polo - or are you afraid of water?", Lu teased, amused of the Situation.</p><p>"I had already changed her diaper after she woke up from her afternoon nap - I think I'm out. Carla?", Polo replied innocently and looked at the toddler's mother, who was sitting next to Lu and typing something on her Smartphone. She answerd Polo and Malia no as well, before looking up from her Smartphone to answer Lu´s other Question.</p><p><br/>"You see Lu - that impresses me. Can you say the same about your Boyfriend? Oh no wait, the last time he should change my daughter's diapers he stormed out of the room full of horror",  said Carla, amused and Lu just rolled her eyes about this statement. She remembered it too well. But most of the guys were real cowards about that sort of thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't Mamá y Daddy want to go to in the Pool with you Lia? They definitely water-shy" - laughed Valerio and grabbed the Toddler, who immediately reacted with a happy laugh when her uncle had picked her up and walked with her towards the Pool.</p><p><br/>"Make sure she doesn't drink too much water," said Polo, a little worried.</p><p>"And please don´t drop her...or something like that Valerio..."; added Carla unsure of what she should think about that Plan of Valerio.</p><p>"Do I look like I'm holding a Toddler in my arms for the first time or going to the Pool with her? Really guys", Valerio laughed, amused and ignored Carla's gloomy look at the fact that he had just grabbed Malia and went to the Pool with her. Even if the little girl didn't like the Pool and when she realized that they were approaching the pool, she suddenly clutched Valerio's neck in fear.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Water no - water no Tio Valerio", said the little blonde anxiously , when Valerio went close to the stairs that were used to enter the Pool.</p><p>"So much about your popularity, Val",  laughed Ander who climbed out over the edge of the Pool to get out. Guzmán was swimming near the stairs with a amused grin on his face. All of Carla and Polo's friends knew very well , that their daughter hated water, pools, and swimming pools, and absolutely refused to go in there. The affection and popularity that Valerio get as an reaction from the 2 year old didn't seem to change much about the Fear of the Pool in this Case.</p><p>"Do we want to bet,  that I can take Malia's fear of the Water away? It worked out well,  for the pretty student from the club last week and we had a lot of Fun. Oh and I think we destroyed the mirror in your guest room - sorry Guzmán ", Valerio said with an innocent grin and put the Toddler down on the floor, where Malia hide behind Valerio so she not to have to go any further near the Pool.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? Why am I not surprised about that" said Ander, laughing.</p><p><br/>"Shut up, Ander - Marina laughed at me , about Lu and I going too wild and demolishing the mirrors in our house", Guzmán called back.<br/>"And you don't look like Sea Lions by chance, while destroying anything in your House by make out?", Ander teased and he began to approach the edge of the Pool - so it was easy for Guzmán to grab his classmate by the leg and pull him backwards into the Pool again.</p><p>The water splashed over the Edge and hit Valerio and Malia. The toddler blinked in shock for a Moment and Valerio could see that she was about to cry - Carla and Polo noticed the same, because the two Teen Parents wanted to get up from their Seats,  to prevent the Toddler from being frightened half the house by crying loudly. But Valerio was faster and pick up the 2 year old, whose eyes filled with tears and rocked her gently</p><p><br/>"Don't cry Lia nothing happend huh? - I know something that makes you forget the water quickly. Tia Lu has a really delicious cake in the Fridge in the Kitchen and if we're quick, we can steal a piece of it, huh? Maybe we'll bring one to your parents, if they are good and behave well", Valerio spoke in a playful tone to the little blonde and the words seemed to work, because Malia sniffed and nodded slowly.</p><p>Polo and Carla sat down again and watched Valerio walk up stairs to the first floor with the girl in his Arms, shirtless and dressed in bathing shorts, to distract the girl with a piece of sweet cake.</p><p>This normality was far too rare and exactly what the friends needed. Because these Moments gave them the Strength they needed so badly.</p><p>Because not only everyday life at Las Encinas is sometimes difficult - family Relationships can also be stressful and much mire complicated,  than one would assume at first glance.</p><p>And can you blame some young Teenagers for spending a day just chilling near by the Pool and eating a sweet cake , so they don't have to deal with the Worries of everyday life?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>